Hugh and Lisa New Years Relolution Entry for FF
by HuddyRox
Summary: Hugh and Lisa on New Years :D


Name: "New Years Resolution"

Rating :T

Summary:Hugh and Lisa on NewYears.

I wrote this for a contest on fanpop and thought i would post it on here :) Tell me what you think :)

Please comment and rate. Happy Huli New Year I love you all!

* * *

"New Year Resolution"

_Lisa's POV_

It was the day after Christmas and I was hanging out at Olivia's place

"Olivia?" I asked suddenly

"Yes Lisa?" She replied

"What are you doing for New Years?"

"I don't think anything"

"ok, don't make any plans. I have a surprise for you" I replied excitedly. I had better start planning

"I have to go " I said my eyes twinkling

"Ok I guess I'll talk to you later" She said watching me leave

* * *

_Hugh's POV_

Lisa called all of us together to have lunch, everyone was a buzz about what she and planned and why we were all there. We ate our lunches quickly in anticipation. After desert Lisa stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I hope you all enjoyed your lunch" She smiled, that smile that left me breathless

Everyone nodded and she continued "I have a surprise for all of you," She smiled again "On New Year's Eve you will receive your complete gift but for now all you are allowed to know is you need to pack warm clothes and be at my house at noon on the 31st" She sat back now and started talking to Katie

The next few days went by excruciatingly slow. When the 31st final came we all showed up at Lisa's house to see only a van parked in her drive way. She greeted us with a hug and told us to put our things in the van. Then she instructed us to get in the van when we were done. We did so and a few minutes later Lisa got in the driver's seat and started to drive. The windows were tinted so we could not see out. She really wanted to surprise us. After about an hour of driving she parked the car and told us to wait for her to come back. We did as she asked and when she returned she instructed us to get out.

"Yes mistress" I said quoting House and everyone laughed

She gave me one of those smiled and opened the door. Outside the car we were greeted by a ski resort. The mountains were snowcapped and beautiful. The ski resort was near a farm and everywhere we looked was mountains. Lisa handed us keys to out cabins and set us free. Our cabins were simple but excusive. They were log cabins with one bed room and one bath room. The bed room was furnished with wood dressers that matched the logs of the walls and with a wool comforter. The bath rooms had caramel colored tile with marble sinks and bath tub.

At three when she was sure that everyone was settled, she called us to the lobby.

"Tonight at five is a New Year's party. Dress nice and don't be late."

This time Greg beat me to it, "Yes mistress" Everyone laughed and Lisa smiled and had a quite conversation with Jennifer.

* * *

_Lisa's POV_

At around 4:30 I heard a knock on my cabin door. I was getting ready and was excited to see whoever was at my door. I finished my makeup and opened to door to find Hugh. He was wearing at tux and smelled like the cologne that I loved so much.

He smiled and asked, "Like it?"

"Handsome as ever," I replied with a smile

"Why are you not dressed yet?" He asked in the amazingly sexy voice.

"Just give me a second." I left the room and reappeared after a minute. I was dressed in a knee length, black, strapless dress. Nestled in my cleavage was a diamond necklace that Hugh had given me for my birthday.

For a moment Hugh just stood there in awe and then recovered.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Just let me grab my purse" I replied grabbing my purse. And with that we left for the lodge.

We got to the lodge and the party had just started. I was tastefully decorated and full of people dancing. I scanned the room and found Katie, Olivia, and Jennifer. About that time Hugh had found Greg, Robert, and Peter and We went our separate ways.

"Hi Lisa," Jennifer called

"Hey Jen" I replied back

Jennifer and I talked about what we wanted for House and Cuddy in 2010. I kept looking over at him and stealing quick glances. We talked until "Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum came on. I laughed at how ironic it was. Of course they had to play this song...It fit so perfectly...I had been sipping my celzer and when this song came on I sat it down for fear of dropping it. I looked across the room and caught Hugh's stare. I peered into his eyes; his deep blue eyes were as beautiful as an ocean, an ocean I could swim in forever. The song ended and "Time After Time" Started to play and Jenifer nudged me.

"Lisa, go dance with him"

"Huh?" I asked surprised

"Go dance with him"

"Are you-"

"Go" She pushed me towards him.

I walked over to him and he asked me to dance.

I replied with a yes and pulled him close. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love this song" He laughed and replied "Me too"

I laid my head on his shoulder and thought of the words of the song. "If you fall I will catch you time after time."  
I relished the feel of his chest on mine, so I pressed us closer. I sighed contented and danced with him. As we danced we became one. His thoughts were mine, and my thoughts were his. I no longer felt the need to explain my love for him because I knew at that moment he knew, he knew that every breath he took, and every move he made I loved. As we danced we merged into one, One life, one love, one soul.

The song ended and he started to pull away. I stopped him and kissed him cheek before letting him go. I felt empty without his body pressed next to mine.

We walked back to the cast together just in time for everyone to start counting down to the New Year.

5....4.....3....

My heart started to beat faster.

2....1..... Happy New Year! Everyone screamed.

And Hugh kissed me...his lips and mine. It was simple but full of passion.

"Lisa?" He asked breaking the kiss

"Yes?"

"I have a New Year's resolution do you want to hear it?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"To not make the same mistake that I did last year."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"In 2009 I kept my feelings for you hidden and in 2010 I will not do that."

I stood there not knowing what to think.

"Lisa, I love you and in 2009 I almost let you get away, not this year."

I was breathless. "I love you too Hugh" and then he kissed me. At first it was simple until it became more and more urgent and passionate.

"Mmmm...Hugh....What about Jo?"

"That is my surprise to you...Come with me back to my room"

"Ok"

So we said goodbye to everyone and went back to his room. I was in awe at his room. He had lit candles and had thrown rose petals everywhere. The soft sound of Luke Brain's voice was playing,

"Do I turn you on when I kiss you baby? Does the sight of me wanting you dive you crazy?" I smiled because I knew I did both of those things to him…at that moment herushed into the room and handed me a paper. The top of it read "Divorce...." I didn't read the rest, I just jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Wait, I am not done yet."

He handed me a dozen roses and said, "I will love you till the last rose dies" It wasn't until weeks later I found out one of the roses was fake....so it would never die and neither would our love.

"Oh Hugh!" I started crying because of so much happiness.

"I love you, Lisa"

"I love you too, Hugh"

And with that he pushed me down on the bed and snowed me how much he really loved me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little OOC and when I say a little I mean a lot lol sorry it's a little late and long it was almost 8 pages hand written so it took a while to type. I hope you enjoyed it and Happy New Year :-)


End file.
